Finding A Father,And A Home
by Lupinisthebest88
Summary: Carlisle and Esme are looking to adopt.Will a child looking for a home find a place with them?Will the child's medical problem prevent them from ever being a normal family?
1. I Want A New Life

**Author's Note: This will be my first chapter fic and will be different from what I usally write. I am sorry is it not very good. There are some things you should know for the story the Cullen kids will not live in the house. Part of the reason they are adopting is because their lonely. The Cullen kids will probley come later. The boy they get will have a heart condition. I will be researching you give you the exact one. Carlisle will be very perceptive and pick up on a lot there will be times where you will wonder how and why he noticed something and why it bothered him or made him happy. Thank you for putting up with me please review but please do not flame. Just borrowing Stephanie Meyer's characters there not mine besides Joshua.**

**To Find A Father, And A Home**

I had lived in foster homes all of my life .All 12 years of it that is. My mother had given me up at birth, saying that she could not take care of a baby. All I have left of my family is a wrist watch that was my dad's and my name Joshua Alexander Chamberlain. This foster home I have lived in for 4 years. When you reach the age of 10 you give up on being adopted. I am the oldest here with Matthew who is 8 and Dani who is 4.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Joshua it is time for dinner"said Ms. Glanic.

"I'm coming" I said.

I jumped up and grabbed the book I was reading. I am one to always carry a book much to Ms. Glanic annoyance. I entered the kitchen to see Matthew, Dani, and Ms. Glanic already sitting at the table.

"Did you take your medicine Joshua" she asked with still an annoyed look on her face.

I hate it when she asks that. I have lived with my heart condition all of my life and yet she thinks I will forget it.

"Don't worry I had it an hour ago" I said harshly.

"Don't be mad at me young man for caring about your health" she said starting to get mad.

"I'm sorry" I said sitting down trying to end the conversation.

"Kids tomorrow we will have a couple come over who is looking to adopt" she said happily.

I did not have anything to say about it couples always went for the younger kids. At least maybe Matthew or Dani might get adopted. I went to bed that night thinking about how great it would be to find a family.

We woke up early to clean the house. I was stuck cleaning the bathrooms and the kitchen. As I mopped my thoughts Ms. Glanic tell the couple right of the bat I had a medical problem. That had stopped people in the past. Hopefully she will want me adopted and will wait till they get to know me. Why should I care its not like they are going to want me. When I finished mopping I went upstairs to shower and put on clean cloths. When I was done I settled into the window seat in the living room and began to read Killer Angels. I love history and anything relating to warfare tactics .I loved the fact that my name was also a Union general's name. I heard a tapping at the door and Ms. Glanic went to open it. Standing there where two beautiful people. A male with blond hair who was tall, and a female with brown hair who was short.

'Welcome thank you for coming I'm Sandy Glanic" she said excitedly.

The male responded "I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme."

"It's very nice to meet you I'm sure your eager to meet the kids" said.

"Of course" Esme said.

They walked into the room I could feel their eyes scanning the room even though I was reading.

"Joshua introduce them"Ms. Glanic said sharply.

I stood up and made my way to them.

"I'm Joshua and this is Dani"I said looking to the little girl now holding my hand to my right.

Esme bend down and said to her "It's nice to meet you sweetie."

"This is Matthew" I said now looking to my left to see he was still playing with a race car much to Ms. Glanic annoyance.

Then Carlisle spoke" It's nice to meet you too."

Matthew looked up at them and then went back to playing with his car. I deiced to return to the window seat and read. Dani looked like a hit already.

"I will just leave you to talk now"Ms. Glanic.

I watched the women sit down by Dani and ask her about her barbies. The man went to sit by Matthew an asked about his racecars. Matthew only talked a little and I wished I could tell him not to ruin the opportunity .I went back to reading and was startled when I looked up to see the man standing right beside me.

"I don't believe I have introduced myself to you I'm Carlisle Cullen" he said softly extended his hand for a hand shake. I took it and returned the gesture.

"It's nice to meet you" I said still disbelieving he would talk to me.

He moved to sit down so I moved my feet.

"What are you reading" he asked looking very curious.

"It's Killer Angels" I said.

"So you like history it is only fitting with your name" he said softly.

I was amazed not many had put the two together .Just then his wife walked over and sat down beside him.

"I'm Esme" she said.

"It is nice to meet you" I said.

"So I se you were discussing books that seems to be the only thing Carlisle does" She said.

"Hey that is not true" he said smiling the whole time.

"It's ok I love books too"I said trying to be nice.

The two looked at each other and smiled like they were passing some sort of message.

"Would you like to go to lunch with us" he asked.

"As long as it is ok with " she said.

I did not know what to say why would they want me for company .I did not want to pass up the chance though.

"Um…sure" I said.

"Do you want me to ask her or do you want to" Carlisle asked.

"I can do it" I said.

I got up and started walking towards the kitchen when Ms. Glanic showed up in the door way.

"Ms. Glanic Mr. and Mrs. Cullen asked if I could go to lunch with them is that ok with you"I asked getting hopeful.

"Of course, just do not forget to take your medicine" she said.

My cheeks turned red and I bowed my head hoeing they had not heard her. I looked across the room to see the man staring right at me I knew he had heard. The women was looking at a painting at least she probley did not hear. The man now watched me with concern. I knew they would not want me for sure now. I turned and ran upstairs to get my medicine.


	2. I Am A Doctor

Author Note: I'm sorry the spelling was so bad on the last chapter. I have checked this chapter. Thank you mooch11, swimming violinist 97, and Welewisetran for the reviews .I know that in a foster home they would never just let their kids go out. For the story please just go along with it.

Carlisle's POV

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I watched him run up the stairs his cheeks red with embarrassment. I felt concern for him. What medicine could he be on? I could also tell he did not like her reminding him about it. He came down stairs while I was thinking and looked to be waiting on us.

"Esme are you ready" I asked.

"Yes dear" she said.

"We will have him back in an hour and a half" I said.

Now watching the lady I was beginning to dislike.

"Oh, don't worry about it just make sure he gets home" Ms. Glanic said.

"Of course" Esme said.

I looked towards him and said "Are you ready."

"Yes sir" he said.

I walked towards the door and held it open for him and Esme. We made it our way to the car and got in. I knew he was nervous, but did not want him to know I noticed. I could also tell Esme was desperate to ask him questions. Of course, within a few seconds she started asking questions.

"What type of food do you like?" she asked.

"Any is fine" He said.

I noticed he was looking at his feet.

"How about Italian then, is that ok" she asked.

"Sure" he said.

I knew a little restaurant near by that would be good to go to .I looked in my mirror to see he now had a bag with him and was looking at Esme with a beautiful smile. The boy was nice looking he had short blond hair, and blue eyes. Esme looked so happy asking him questions and being totally engrossed in the answers. Soon we pulled up to the restaurant and got out. We were seated in a small booth towards the back. He sat across from Esme and I .I noticed there was a football game on and tried to be friendly.

"Do you play any sports" I asked.

"I use to but don't anymore" He said.

He seemed very disappointed at that fact.

"Why not" I asked.

I could not figure out what had upset him.

"I can't" he said.

Just then the waiter showed up and asked for our order. I sat there thinking why can't he? I did not think it was wise to ask because he seemed so upset.

"Why can't you sweetie" she asked softly.

It was quite for a few moments .He was looking at his fork his eyes never moving .He looked so ashamed .Esme looked bothered that she had asked .I deiced to step in.

"You do not have to tell us" I said.

I was trying my best to calm the situation down.

He looked up and looked straight into my eyes.

"I have to sir you took me out" he said quietly.

Now my mind was spinning .Did this have to do with his medicine?

"I have a heart condition" he said.

The boy was ashamed because of a medical issue. He honestly thought we would dislike him because of it. Esme looked as if she wanted to reach out and hug him.

"Oh" she said.

I did not want to make him more nervous but I deiced to ask anyway being the doctor that I am.

"Which one do you have" I asked.

"I have a single ventricle cardiac anomaly" he said strongly.

My jaw almost hit the floor that was one of the most complex heart defects out there. Living with it had to be awful.

"Do you have Hypoplastic Left Heart Syndrome or Tricuspia Atresia" I asked as calmly as I could trying not to show worry.

He was looking at me amazed. I think it was because I knew what they were. I deiced to end is curiosity.

"I am a doctor" I said.

Now it was his turn for him to be uncomfortable. I could tell the fact I was a doctor bothered him a bit .I let him try to pull himself together.

"I have Tricuspid Atresia" he said softly.

He has been though a lot then. Of course it explains why he can not play sports. He must be on quite a bit of medicine. When you have this there is no Tricuspid valve to carry blood to the right atrium or the right ventricule. I wanted so badly to care for this boy. Esme was on the edge of crying. The waiter walked up and gave us are food.

"That must be hard to deal with" I said looking straight at him.

"It does not bother you……..my condition"he asked I could tell that had just slipped out.

Esme responded first "Why would that bother us sweetie."

He looked dumbfounded like, why would it not bother us?

"Most people at this point say bye and leave" he said.

My heart hurt so badly for him. Esme was upset by his last comment. I could tell if she ever meet those people they would get an earful.

"We would never do that sweetie" Esme said full of conviction.

"Thanks" he said staring at us in amazement.

We were about to leave and Esme was standing up when I remembered his earlier promise.

"Joshua I hate to do this but you forgot your medicine" I said.

"I'm sorry I forget sometimes" he said.

That scared me I would have to keep an eye on him.

"That is ok honey" Esme said.

He reached into the bag he had been carrying and pulled out a box that had the days of the week on the front. He opened the Thursday box and started to take his medicine. Esme was starring at with a very worried look. We then got up to leave and take him back. When we got to the house we got out and walked him in. We said our goodbyes to him and he ran upstairs. Then we started looking for Ms. Glanic. We found her in the kitchen.

"Excuse me but could we talk to you" Esme said.

"Sure" she said.

"Thanks" Esme said.

"How about we go to my office to speak" Ms. Glanic said.

We sat down with and she went behind her desk and sat down.

"We are very interested in Joshua is there any way he could spend the weekend with us"I asked.

"Before you consider him you should know he has a heart condition and requires a lot of care" she said smartly.

"I know" I said starting to get mad.

Her face went to complete surprise. You could tell she was wondering why that did not bother us.

"Well you would need to know how to use his medical equipment" she said thinking we would give in.

"I am a doctor" I said my eyes narrowing.

"Okay how about you pick him up at six tomorrow" she said.

"Joshua come here" she yelled.

He showed up in the door a few minutes later looking completely dead on his feet.

"What took you so long you kept these people waiting" she asked sharply.

"It is not a big deal" Esme said looking ready to chew this lady out.

"Still it was rude what took you so long" she asked.

I was super mad at this point. This lady was a jerk. Joshua was starring at his feet.

"It was a long day and I am tired" he said softly.

"Fine" she said not a bit of concern in her voice.

I was so ready to yell at her but knew I should not in front of Joshua.

"Would you like to spend the weekend with us we would pick you up at six tomorrow" Esme asked.

"I would love to" he said now looking happy.

We were walking towards the car it had taken a lot of restraint to not yell at that lady. Once we were in the car I turned to Esme.

"He is the one" she said her voice full of love.

"I know" I said.

We were both content knowing the search was over. We would have a son in a few weeks.


	3. Acadia National Park

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, added me to their favorites, and their alerts list. I am sorry for not updating sooner. I hope you like the chapter.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was 5:30 PM, the Cullens would be here to get me in 30 minutes. I was nervous and excited to go to their house. My foster home is in Ellsworth, Maine but they lived in Bar Harbor, Maine. Not a far drive from my so called home. I did not have much to pack. packed my medicine and my heart monitor probley thinking I would be too stupid to remember. The doorbell rang pulling me from my thoughts. I went to sit with my bags and wait for to call.

"Joshua is here," she yelped.

I grabbed my bag and ran down the stairs. was standing alone by the door with a bright smile on his face.

"Are you ready to go," he asked.

"Yes sir," I replied.

"Thank you for letting my wife and I borrow him for the weekend," he said.

"Oh that's not a problem, bye Joshua," she said.

"Bye," I said.

We started walking to the car. I was hoping maybe this weekend I could prove to myself and the Cullens I deserved a home. We pulled up to a beautiful white house in the forest. grabbed my bags and carried them into the house with me following behind. As soon as I had stepped into the house I was engulfed in a massive hug.

"Oh sweetie I wish I could have come to pick you up. I was just so excited to be able to make you dinner. That meant I had to stay home to cook it," said.

Wow she could talk it seemed like she would never stop.

"It is fine," I said.

"How about I show you your room," said.

"Thanks," I replied.

I followed him up the grand staircase to a room down the hallway to the left. We entered a room that was bright and open the walls where white. The only things in the room was a king sized bed and a dresser.

"I'm sorry I know it is not much but when you move in we will get some new stuff," He said.

When I move in, they really want me? The room was fine and I was happy and overwhelmed they thought of it as mine.

"I think it is time to go to dinner," said.

I was lying in bed later that night thinking that my day could not have been any better. I had given the pager connected to my heart monitor to . I only gave it over because he seemed so concerned .I could tell he really wanted to ask about my health. I was happy he refrained from doing so. Besides that there had been no uncomfortable moments like lunch that time before. Tomorrow we were going hiking.

Carlisle's POV

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Wake up sweetie," Esme said.

My wife was gently shaking the sleeping boy.

"Hey," he said softly.

"It's time to get up so we get an early start hiking," I said.

"I am not going I have a meeting to go to sweetie," Esme said.

He looked a little disappointed about Esme not coming. Esme just smiled at him kissed his head and left the room.

"Before we go I think we should talk about your medical issues some more," I said in a soothing tone.

His blue eyes showed a hint of fear. I still did not understand why he was so reluctant to deal with his problem.

"Ok," he said quietly.

"Do you wear a heart monitor all the time," I asked. I had decided to just go to the point fast.

"Yes, my heart can have an irregular beat," he said.

That was a good thing to know. I would have to keep an eye on the monitor and make sure he took his medicine.

"Do you have a limit on the amount of time you can do strenuous physical activity" I asked.

He sat thinking for a minute before he spoke.

"There is no official time limit but I can only go about two hours," he said.

"Ok I think that is all I need to know now when we adopt you I will exam you fully" I said.

"Thanks," he said softly.

"Get dressed and meet me downstairs in ten minutes," I said.

I left the room so he could get ready and made my way to my office. He showed up after six minutes.

"Are you ready," he asked.

"Yes," I replied looking up from my work.

We made our way to the car. Esme kissed the now smiling boy on the head. We were lucky that Acadia National Park was only a ten minute ride away. The park was absolutely beautiful. We got out and started hiking after thirty minutes we reached a bay surrounded by rocks. It was a good place to stop. We sat down on a large rock. The water was crashing against the rocks making a perfect scene.

"You have been really quit," I said.

"I'm sorry," he said.

He was starring at his feet forgetting everything around him. He was giving of a strong vibe of distrust.

"Is this real," he asked.

The glare he was sending me was doubtful.

"What are you talking about," I asked.

It was a stupid think to say when something was probley eating at him. But I had no clue to what he was referring.

"Are you really interested in adopting me," he asked.

He had now turned to face the ocean.

"Yes we are," I said.

The waves continue to hit the beach leaving a cool mist.

"Thanks," he said.

"Of course, lets head back," I said.

The moment was perfect maybe now how will get that we want him. The rest of the weekend pasted by fast and before we knew it was Sunday night and we were dropping him back off. It had been an amazing weekend and we were ready to sign the papers. We made a meeting to sign them Monday.

Monday

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hello," I said.

"It is great to see you," said.

"We are ready to start signing the papers," Esme said.

It was unlike my wife to be so short with someone.

"Of course lets proceed," said.

Joshua's POV

……………………………………………………………………………………………

I was adopted by the Cullens. I knew the weekend went well but never imagined I would have a new home so fast. They would take me to my new home tomorrow. I was so overjoyed when asked if I wanted to be adopted. The talk at the park with had gotten rid of most of my fears. They wanted me to be a part of their family. I will have a home for the first time in my life. This will be a new beginning.


End file.
